Without you
by Aethirios
Summary: What would happen if Ursula didn't hold back and had stabbed Nike... (contains character death) Disclaimer: i don't own soredemo sekai was utsukushii...so yea , thanks for reading!


**Hi people, this is a reuploaded story from my wattpad account :D...I just loooovvvvee killing the female leads so heads up. Feel free to share your views, always open to criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

"NIKE!"

That sound resounded through the hall, no one dared to speak. The whole crowed was silent; after all they just saw the queen being stabbed in order to protect the sun king.

"NIKE!" "NIKE!" "NIKE!" " _ **NIKE!**_ " cried their king as he ran up to her , "CALL THE DOCTOR...QUICKLY!" Nile called out, after snapping out of the trance. Livius was in a complete shock, he ... When he almost gave up, when he thought his world is going to be pitch black, she came in, like a Sun... No brighter than that. Lighting up his whole world. The thing he was most afraid of is ...Her, if she hated him and decide to leave him , he wouldn't know what to do. He was in that stage where he couldn't live without her, but now...now... rage filled him.

He tuned his glance to Ursula, how dare she... how can she? " _ **YOU!**_ " how could she, Nike thought of her as a friend , but she " _ **WHY**_ " he took the pistol that he had with him. " _ **WHY?**_ " within a blink of an eye, he shot her, the bullet went right through her skull.

Then his hands started shaking , his knees gave up, just as he was about to fall Bard caught him. "Not yet." Bard whispered. "TAKE THE REST OF THEM TO THE PRISON" Bard ordered the guards "lead our guests out of here and ... Clean up" he said eyeing the remains of the dead girl. She had done bad things but she had her whole country and family destroyed..., he couldn't help but feel sorry for her with that said right now Nike was more important.

"Everyone please excuse us for the commotion." he said to the people who were present there. Then he strolled out of there dragging Livi along with him. Bard more or less knew Livi's feeling, he felt the same way when Sheila died. But for Livi it might be 10 times worse...no Nike was not dead yet , the doctors will save her...Right?... Bard took him to his room.

Livi remained quiet all the way. When they reached his room Bard told the guards to leave, and then got into his room with him. "Livi." He said, "...Look-" just when he was about say something there was a knock on the door. "Livius-sama?" Bard opened the door to find a depressed looking Neil, his eyes looked glassy. Bard immediately knew what that meant. "Is-Is she OK?" Livi asked in a hopeful tone. Neil shook his head, that was last straw for Livi.

As soon as he heard that Livi started to run towards her room. It doesn't make any sense, Nike is not dead...he refused to believe it...

When he got to her room the first sentence he muttered was to leave him alone. The doctor and the guards were hesitant but they obeyed.

"Nike?" Livi called out...she was just lying there. He touched her hands with his trembling ones. It was as cold as ice. The fear set in... "Nike." He took her hands and tried to pull her... "Come on, let's go out...I..I took care of the intruders so...let's go...it's- it's still going on you know...my birthday celebration..." she didn't budge. "I told you, if you leave me I'll kill everyone...I am not joking you know..." there wasn't any sort of response... "Ni-Nike...stop this... It's getting scary...Nike, come on wake up...Nike..." why, why wasn't she waking up? Is she really...dead-NO...no...but maybe.

"Do-...Do you...hate me? I know, I have killed many people...and said I'd kill more... Is that why? You know...forget what I said, I won't kill any more so...and I'll do whatever you want...we can sneak out of the castle and go out... al-also if you want I can pretend to be your little sister... I don't mind...OK?" His voice cracked. Does she really hate him so much...Does she not want to be with him anymore? "What should I do? Nike...Nike...(sniff) NIKE...stop this come back...please, please... I won't do anything you hate I promise...Nike..."tears started to flow out of his eyes...he tried to stop them but they wouldn't... he was helpless, how did this happen? He climbed on her bed and lied down beside her...he stared at her profile...if , if she is really gone then...what was he supposed to do? He shifted his head and laid it on top of her chest and tried to listen to the heart beat...there was none.

This was not really happening...No no no no no NO...she is not dead, right? Right? How, how could this happen to him? First his mother, now her? Heh, he felt like laughing at his own pathetic state...He got out of the bed he stumbled back and hit a table. The vase which was on the table fell down and it broke...he crouched down and touched a broken piece, his finger got cut and it started bleeding...He stared at it... Uh? why was he alive again? He forgot...

* * *

Bard was starting to get worried, Livi had stormed off his room when he heard the news about Nike...that was last night, It's already past noon now and he hasn't heard from Livi... he decided to go and check in case...

When he opened the door what he saw was Livi lying beside Nike and hugging her...then he noticed the broken glass on the floor...dread started to fill him. "Livi?" he called out... When he stepped closer he saw the bed sheet was stained in red and the source of the red liquid was Livi's wrist...

* * *

 **So yea, I know I killed both of them... well I really like this kind of stories...i am evil HAHAHAHA, just kidding still I hope it was satisfying. :D**


End file.
